


No I in a Threesome

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Genderbending, Lemon, M/M, Other, Threesome, Yaoi, band!au, male!Orihime (Norioji) Inoue
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Socchiude gli occhi e inspira, chiedendosi perché se ne stia ancora in piedi di fronte a lui a discutere, ma le fitte di stanchezza ai muscoli della schiena e della nuca, insistenti come miriadi di punture di spillo, gli ricordano che i postumi del concerto terminato appena qualche ora prima si stanno facendo sentire tutti, così si limita a superarlo senza degnarlo di una seconda occhiata.</em><br/>Il tour dei "Gotei 15" si è appena concluso e tutto ciò di cui Ichigo avrebbe bisogno è una doccia e una sana dormita fino al pomeriggio del giorno successivo ma i suoi compagni non sembrano essere del suo stesso avviso...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No I in a Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Ho, tipo, scritto questa storia nel lontano Febbraio 2014, poi mi sono detta: "Perché lasciarla rinchiusa nel mio LJ?!".  
> Insomma, un po' di note preliminari: tutto nacque dal fatto che volevo assolutamente scrivere una fanfic "da bandom" ma senza mettere in mezzo le band vere e proprie. Quindi ho preso i miei cinque scemi preferiti e li ho ficcati in una band!AU a fare il gruppo musicale (non la boyband, perché ho i difetti) ed, essendo gruppo musicale al maschile, ho anche genderberizzato Orihime nella versione "Norioji", che è già comparsa in una mia vecchia male!Hime/Ichi.  
> Che dire? Hichigo ormai è "Shiroten" in qualsiasi AU, bon, il mio headcanon!name per lui nei secoli dei secoli. La fic è pura deficienza, perché le persone coinvolte sono deficienti (a parte Norioji; lui è perfetto, non me lo toccate *piange via*).  
> Oh, poi indico qui i ruoli di ognuno nella band, perché la fic è piena di "cose sessuali" e quindi la parte dedicata al "Dove ci troviamo/che sta succedendo" è talmente risibile che non si capisce granché chi fa cosa (a suonare, per il resto si capisce): Ichigo, lead vocalist; Hichigo, vocalist; Grimmjow, chitarra; Orihime/Norioji, basso; Kon, batteria.  
> Il nome della band fa schifo, perché io sono monnezza e non so dare i nomi.  
> ADDIO.
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #042. Triangolo  
>  **Prompt #7 p0rn-fest:** band!AU, relax post-concerto

 

_So, just let us be three_  
_And baby tonight_  
_I see your lips are on fire_  
_And life is wine_  
_Now the windows are open_  
_The moon is so bright_  
_**{No I In Threesome | Interpol}**_

Le luci notturne filtrano intermittenti attraverso le intercapedini delle veneziane, illuminando di una luce sbiadita l’enorme spazio aperto di un soggiorno troppo grande per essere riempito dai pur pochi mobili che punteggiano il pavimento. Assomiglia al negativo troppo saturato di una foto a colori, quel susseguirsi di forme squadrate nerissime, delineate nettamente dal tremolio incerto di fari, lampioni, insegne al neon e di una luna che si diverte a giocare a nascondino dietro nuvole troppo tonde e solitarie per minacciare davvero brutto tempo. L’unico colore che spicca, in quella monotonia di neri e grigi, è il rosso vivo di una brace che arde sotto le ceneri.

Un sottile filo di fumo si dipana verso l’alto, confondendosi nella pece viscosa che ricopre tutte le cose, macchiata appena dal riflesso argenteo di un grosso televisore al plasma che troneggia addossato a un lungo e spoglio muro bianco. Immagini di una replica notturna di un vecchio quiz televisivo passano davanti ai suoi occhi azzurri: Grimmjow non è del tutto sicuro di comprendere perfettamente quell’inglese americano dalle vocali masticate senza cura, e questo rende tutto ancora più rilassante.

Sprofonda con i fianchi in avanti nel divano di pelle nera e fa un baccano infernale, che risuona per tutta la stanza, confondendosi per il resto con la penombra generale, capelli e occhi azzurri compresi.

Un gemito tondo, umido e soffocato scoppia come una bolla di sapone dietro la parete alla sua destra e lui sbuffa, appoggia i talloni sul tavolino di vetro di fronte a lui e prende un’altra boccata di fumo, lentamente, sperando che lo stordisca a sufficienza perché non ha alcuna voglia di alzarsi, non con i polpacci ridotti a pezzi e poca voce rimasta in gola per gridare qualche bestemmia.

«Quando vuoi, la doccia è tutta tua».

Una figura emerge dal vano della porta di quella che dovrebbe essere la sua camera da letto, con un accappatoio che, per quanto può distinguere in quel momento, potrebbe tanto essere viola quanto verde. Non gliene frega molto, lo irritano parecchio di più le sue ciabatte di plastica, invece, e gli schiocchi bagnati che producono ogni volta che lui solleva il piede da terra e diminuisce la distanza che li separa.

«Non ho voglia» si limita a commentare, roco e laconico, prende l’ennesima boccata e la sbuffa con esagerata svogliatezza verso l’alto.

«Invece la voglia di rovinarti la voce con quella roba ce l’hai sempre, eh?!» borbotta Ichigo Kurosaki, sollevando il cappuccio dell’accappatoio e sfregandosi via dalle ciocche arancioni l’eccesso di acqua che ancora le tiene incollate alla testa.

«Non rompere, il tour è finito ed è finita anche la mia astinenza da fumo».

Il compagno sembra non avere neanche la forza sufficiente a sostenere un litigio coi controfiocchi e si limita a non prestargli attenzione, spostando nuovamente lo sguardo sul televisore a quarantotto pollici che continua a vomitare immagini sempre più assurde.

Un altro gemito scoppia all’improvviso nella quiete temporanea del soggiorno e Ichigo si scuote, sollevando il capo di scatto e stringendo i pugni contro le anche. E poi fa cinque passi, seguiti da altrettanti schiocchi, e bussa forte con le nocche contro il muro bianco.

«Allora, vogliamo abbassare il volume?!».

La risposta che ottiene è un gemito particolarmente compiaciuto, spinto fuori a pieni polmoni dalla voce roca e graffiante di Shiroten, e Ichigo sa benissimo che non potrà aspettarsi nulla di diverso in cambio delle sue proteste.

«Quello era proprio l’urlo di uno che sta godendo a prenderlo nel culo» interviene prontamente Grimmjow, mentre Ichigo attraversa la stanza e si dirige verso le grandi vetrate dell’appartamento, che non rivelano ogni particolare della loro vita quotidiana più intima solo grazie alle persiane fatte installare parecchi mesi prima.

«Guarda, ero proprio interessato a saperlo!» sbraita l’altro, infilando l’indice fra due alette di plastica e piegandone una per guardare in basso, in direzione del marciapiede, dove ancora sta assiepata una piccola folla colorata, decorata qua e là di striscioni e capigliature sgargianti.

«Ti giuro, fa tanto lo spaccone del cazzo, e poi si fa mettere sotto da Kon. Povero mondo!» ghigna compiaciuto, mentre sente distintamente il rumore del palmo di Ichigo che impatta violentemente contro la sua stessa guancia.

«Non sono interessato a sapere le posizioni sessuali che si diverte ad assumere mio fratello!» sibila, senza staccarsi dalla finestra, le luci esterne che accendono appena di riflessi chiari i suoi capelli arancioni.

«Certo che sono proprio determinati, quei ragazzi. Sono le tre di notte e hanno ancora la forza di fare i picchetti qua sotto» esclama, provando a cambiare argomento all’improvviso.

«Cazzate. Sono dei maniaci depravati. Se quelle vetrate si potevano aprire, gli avevo già tirato un mobiletto in testa!».

«Non sei figo, quando dici ‘ste stronzate. Sembri solo un vecchio punk incazzato in pensione» sbuffa Ichigo, chiedendosi come sia possibile che una star del mondo musicale riesca a odiare in maniera così viscerale i suoi fan, al punto da rinchiudersi in casa peggio di un eremita, esibizioni sul palco naturalmente escluse.

«Il punk non è mai andato in pensione! E poi cosa cazzo vuoi che pensi di una massa di imbecilli che si mettono a stalkerare cinque ventenni fin sotto casa loro in piena notte?!».

Grimmjow è stanco, e questo contribuisce a rendere il grado di acidità nella sua voce a dir poco urticante ma Ichigo insiste, continuando a scrutare i puntini colorati che spiccano nella notte abbagliante e caotica di New York, nel tentativo di decifrare le scritte sui cartelloni.

«Sì, come se ti desse fastidio avere un codazzo di gente che ti venera. Si fanno pure i capelli azzurri come te… e continuano a trovare strano il mio colore!».

«Perché il _mio colore_ è figo» esclama spavaldo Grimmjow, aggiungendo una nota di possesso nella voce.

«E non lo azzeccano mai, porca troia! È azzurro. Non celeste, né acquamarina e nemmeno foglia di tè. Azzurro!».

Ichigo trattiene a stento una risata, mentre il compagno sbatte con forza il pugno contro il bracciolo del divano, infiammato come non mai su quella che considera una questione di capitale importanza. Se ne sta a torso nudo nel buio più totale, nonostante il freddo di Febbraio non concili esattamente quel tipo di abbigliamento, ha i piedi nudi e soltanto un paio di jeans logori e strappati addosso, completamente sbottonati tanto per stare più comodo.

Socchiude gli occhi e inspira, chiedendosi perché se ne stia ancora in piedi di fronte a lui a discutere, ma le fitte di stanchezza ai muscoli della schiena e della nuca, insistenti come miriadi di punture di spillo, gli ricordano che i postumi del concerto terminato appena qualche ora prima si stanno facendo sentire tutti, così si limita a superarlo senza degnarlo di una seconda occhiata.

«Che guardi?» sospira, lasciandosi andare in un tonfo sul divano, accompagnato dagli stridii fastidiosi della pelle nera che struscia contro le sue gambe.

«Boh, ‘na stronzata americana di cui non c’ho capito mezza. Toh, vedi se becchi qualche documentario di Discovery Channel con le scimmie che s’ingroppano, almeno lì non ho bisogno dei sottotitoli» sbotta, lanciandogli il telecomando, e si gode con immenso divertimento lo sbuffo indignato con cui l’altro accoglie le sue parole.

Ichigo comincia a fare zapping con fare annoiato, il pollice che preme meccanicamente il pulsante dei programmi senza soffermarsi su nessuno dei novecento canali satellitari a loro disposizione con particolare interesse. Prova a non concentrarsi sui gemiti che arrivano, adesso più attutiti, dall’altra stanza da letto, e soprattutto cerca di non lanciare continue occhiate di sottecchi al suo chitarrista.

«Cosa… questa… questa non è una sigaretta normale!» sbotta, arricciando esageratamente il naso quando un filo di fumo si infila sgraditamente su per la sua narice.

«Pigliatela con Shiro, è lui che ha bisogno di calmarsi i nervi con le sue erbette medicinali».

Grimmjow scrolla le spalle svogliatamente, un mezzo sorrisetto maligno ancora dipinto sulle labbra, prima di chinarsi verso il tavolino di vetro e afferrare un grosso posacenere di metallo scurito dall’uso.

«Siete due immense teste di cazzo! Avete pensato, se ci avessero beccato al check-in dell’aeroporto, che guai rischiavamo tutti quanti?!» sbotta, mentre l’altro si limita a roteare il mozzicone contro il posacenere più volte, fino a sbriciolarlo completamente fra il pollice e l’indice.

Ichigo si porta le mani ai capelli, scompigliandoseli nervosamente, mentre qualsiasi residuo di stanchezza sembra evaporare di colpo via dalla sua pelle, sostituito da un’ansia a cui è fin troppo abituato, da quando si è trovato costretto a gestire le vite turbolente di suo fratello e del suo ragazzo praticamente ogni giorno della sua vita.

«Ma ci hai preso per due pivellini?! Ti pare! Questa mica ce la siamo portata dall’Europa, quell’albino di merda l’aveva lasciata qui per le grandi occasioni.Nascosta dietro lo sciacquone del cesso, naturalmente».

Grimmjow sembra molto compiaciuto di una trovata degna della più banale delle spy stories, mentre Ichigo si limita a sollevare entrambe le mani e sbattersi con forza i palmi contro la faccia.

«Oh, allora tutto a posto, posso dormire sonni tranquilli! Quale abilità, che maestri dell’inganno, davvero due piccoli Arsenio Lupin… devo essere colpito?!».

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni rinuncia temporaneamente ad affrontare la questione, ripromettendosi di riprendere il discorso a un orario più propizio e con molta più energia in corpo. Poggia i gomiti sulle cosce e si mette a fissare il televisore senza grande concentrazione, le immagini sbiadite sullo schermo che si confondono con i ricordi di folle disordinate e rumorose, che strillano, si agitano e ripetono i versi delle loro canzoni con più precisione persino dei membri del Gotei 15. Ha ancora gli occhi accecati da mille luci scure, che scompaiono e riappaiono dietro le sue palpebre serrate, i timpani doloranti del rumore di migliaia di voci che si confondono col fischio metallico degli amplificatori, la gola secca di troppe parole ripetute sempre con la stessa intonazione ma sempre in posti diversi. Eppure è profondamente soddisfatto, sotto i muscoli stanchi e i nervi esausti, e tira un sospiro di sollievo, diviso fra il bisogno di riposarsi e la voglia disperata di intraprendere un altro sfiancante, adrenalinico viaggio in mezzo a fan così fissati da riuscire ad esaltarsi persino di fronte al broncio del suo compagno dai capelli azzurri.

«Grimmjow…» sussulta, quando una mano grande e familiare si posa fra le sue scapole e risale fino alla nuca, accarezzandogli le ciocche ancora umide con gesti profondi e distratti, che sfregano contro la pelle e rilassano i muscoli suo malgrado.

«Non credere che basti così poco per farsi perdonare…» sospira, tendendosi appena verso di lui, però, quando fa per allontanare il palmo, prima di farlo scivolare lungo la schiena e lasciarlo fermo lì.

«Pensavo più che altro che non è finita solo la mia astinenza da fumo» ribatte lui, la voce bassissima, tutta soffiata con estremo calore contro la pelle sensibile del lobo, tanto all’improvviso che Ichigo rimane per più di qualche secondo senza parole. Poi si volta e lo fissa con lo sguardo sgranato dalla sorpresa, prima di realizzare la reale implicazione di quelle parole. Aggrotta le sopracciglia, incontrando uno sguardo azzurro determinato quanto il suo, e vacilla, prima che il suo volto si accartocci in un’espressione che esprime solo in parte rassegnazione.

«Quanto sei cretino!».

Non ha la possibilità di aggiungere altre parole e non ne ha nemmeno voglia, quando le labbra di Grimmjow si poggiano contro le sue, affamate, possessive e desiderose di recuperare quasi sei mesi di contatti sporadici e fin troppo casti per i suoi gusti. Ichigo si lascia sfiorare dalla sua lingua, apparentemente più docile del previsto, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle nude con entrambe le mani, ma poi si stacca bruscamente e ingoia saliva a vuoto.

«E poi lo sai che… non c’era tanto tempo fra un concerto e l’altro…» si preme di aggiungere, mentre già Grimmjow si sporge di nuovo contro di lui, ma a quella puntualizzazione si blocca e lo fissa a pochissimi centimetri dal viso, un angolo della bocca sollevato in un’espressione irritata.

«Mi andava benissimo pure una sveltina prima di salire sul palco, per quanto mi riguarda!» ruggisce con tutta la convinzione frustrata di un’astinenza che ha sopportato più che abbastanza e, può giurarlo per quanto è vicino alla sua faccia, Ichigo avvampa neanche stesse prendendo fuoco per davvero, imbarazzato a sufficienza da staccare lo sguardo dal suo e fissare il pavimento di piastrelle bianche, anche se soltanto per pochi secondi.

«E a me non andava bene fare le cose di fretta» insiste, fronte contro la sua, ma la mano di Grimmjow è già alla base della sua schiena e l’altra è contro la sua spalla e lo spinge all’indietro… e Ichigo si fa spingere senza opporre resistenza, mentre il suo ragazzo è già su di lui e l’accappatoio male assicurato scivola di lato e si apre.

«Oh, allora non ti preoccupare, adesso abbiamo tutto il tempo che vuoi» gli sussurra col tono più evocativo in cui sia capace di prodursi, per cui uno qualsiasi dei loro fan più sfegatati commetterebbe volentieri anche un omicidio.

Il bacio che segue Ichigo lo sente tutto, nella testa e nel petto, fargli ruzzolare lo stomaco in una serie di capriole ardite e insinuarsi più in basso, incendiandolo come il contatto devastante con la pelle nuda e ancora febbricitante dell’altro. Grimmjow è sudato e avrebbe sinceramente bisogno di una doccia ma Ichigo si sente troppo ben disposto per opporre altre condizioni, troppo preso dalle sue gambe ancora compresse nel tessuto ruvido dei jeans che si insinuano e sfregano contro le sue cosce nude, dai muscoli tesi della pancia che si premono sui suoi.

I polpastrelli ruvidi e callosi suonano le sue vertebre con la stessa dedizione con cui in altri momenti sfiorano le corde della chitarra e lo fanno vibrare in un tremito profondo, che lo spinge ancora di più contro il suo corpo seminudo, fino a incollarsi pelle contro pelle, cercando la sua bocca che gli sfugge e poi gli torna incontro, lo morde e gli strappa anche quel poco fiato che gli resta per respirare.

L’atmosfera attorno a loro si satura presto di calore e di tensione e a Ichigo sfugge un sussulto più acuto degli altri, quando quelle dita lunghe e sgarbate gli contano le costole e lo afferrano per le natiche, palpando e affondandoci dentro con forza, fino a lasciare sulla pelle dieci impronte bianche.

Ichigo inarca la schiena e si struscia contro il suo ventre, gli blocca le anche fra le ginocchia mentre lo sente reagire con entusiasmo e spingersi di più fra le sue cosce, con tutto il boxer che ancora gli impiccia i movimenti. Si stacca di scatto dalla sua bocca, premendosi contro la sua fronte mentre si rimangia un gemito compiaciuto, quando il palmo della sua mano scivola in avanti e lo avvolge completamente, spedendogli un brivido giù per la spina dorsale, devastante come una scossa elettrica.

«Non vuoi le sveltine e poi guarda come ti riduci dopo un concerto… siamo sensibili all’adrenalina da palcoscenico, uh?» lo prende in giro e rotea il pollice, costringendo Ichigo a lanciare la testa all’indietro, trattenendo a stento un altro lamento.

«Tu…» replica lui, provando a riprendere fiato, e poi insiste, lo sguardo castano che balena, liquido e impaziente, acceso dai riflessi argentei della poca luce che gli delinea i tratti tirati del viso.

«… tu non mi sembri da meno…».

Il palmo della sua mano preme contro la sua pancia e scavalca l’elastico dei suoi boxer senza tanto impaccio, stringendolo con la sua stessa convinzione. Ichigo lo sente tendersi contro i suoi polpastrelli, in un’impazienza pulsante che si fa sempre più difficile da nascondere dietro un ghigno beffardo… ma Grimmjow è testardo e non accetta di perdere terreno così volentieri.

«Vediamo un po’ chi cede per primo, allora…» sussurra, senza staccargli lo sguardo di dosso per un solo istante, deciso a non perdersi nemmeno una delle espressioni assurde con cui cercherà di resistere ai suoi assalti.

«Sigh… il burro di arachidi è davvero buono con gli Oreo…».

Una voce, impastata di crema e briciole di biscotto, fende sonnacchiosa l’aria tiepida e rarefatta del grande soggiorno, mentre Norioji Inoue riemerge dalla cucina, pulendosi le mani contro gli shorts color kaki in un gesto genuinamente infantile, che contrasta buffamente con l’aspetto imponente e un po’ più maturo dei suoi ventidue anni.

Varca lo spazio buio senza accendere la luce, schivando il disordine disseminato attorno a lui come se ormai lo avesse perfettamente impresso nella sua mente, finché i suoi grandi occhi ambrati non si posano sul televisore ancora acceso che proietta indifferente immagini nella penombra notturna.

«Però mi manca la marmellata d’azuki, non vedo l’ora di tornare a Tokyo… Oh, ma stanno facendo un documentario sulle tigri asiatiche?».

La sua voce si vela di un certo entusiasmo, arrochita pure lei dalla fatica del concerto e da tutti i ringraziamenti che ha dovuto profferire per più di un’ora a fan entusiasti, a cui non si sarebbe sentito di negarsi come invece qualcun altro dei suoi compagni ama fare piuttosto spesso.

Quasi inciampa nei suoi stessi piedi scalzi, quando si avvicina allo schienale del grande divano di pelle nera a cinque posti e lo fissa con fare perplesso.

«Ma nessuno sta guardando la tv? Che peccato, sarebbe stato divertente vedere qualcosa tutti insieme sul divano…» sospira, succhiando distrattamente via dal pollice gli ultimi residui di burro d’arachidi, e fa per sporgersi oltre lo schienale.

Una mano arriva dal buio, con lo stesso tempismo di un mostro in un film horror, e gli afferra saldamente il polso grande e forte. Norioji fa per gridare ma una bocca arriva dal basso e si preme contro la sua, impedendogli di emettere fiato. Nonostante tutto la riconosce subito, canini contro le labbra e lingua sfrontata che gli sfiora il palato e gli strappa un brivido da spaccargli le ginocchia. Non si ritrae e lascia che sia l’altro ad allontanarsi, prima di protestare.

«Grimmjow, che stupidi scherzi da fare al buio…» protesta, mentre riconosce sulla punta della lingua un altro sapore, che non gli appartiene, e quasi sospetta di aver interrotto qualcosa, quando sente Grimmjow protestare decisamente.

«Bleah, sai di burro d’arachidi!».

«Ma è buono…» cerca di fargli notare ma poi il suo sguardo schizza in basso e distingue una figura non tanto vestita intrappolata sotto le gambe del ragazzo.

«Oh… Oh! Non… non volevo disturbare! Vado via subito!» si scusa automaticamente, anche se non ce n’è bisogno, anche se una piccola parte del suo cervello vorrebbe chiedere perché non lo hanno chiamato, ma la ignora e fa per indietreggiare. La mano di Grimmjow resta però saldamente sul suo polso.

«Ma che disturbo! Progettavo di venire a “trovarti” più tardi ma già che sei qui… unisciti alla festa, no?».

Grimmjow ghigna, di quei ghigni che Norioji ammette di non essere mai riuscito a sopportare con mente lucida, non visto l’effetto devastante che riescono sempre a scatenare sui suoi ormoni, e l’occhio gli cade su Ichigo, completamente nudo salvo l’accappatoio incagliato sulle spalle, che fa per mettersi a sedere e spodestare l’altro senza tanti complimenti.

«Resta! Cioè, se vuoi… Grimmjow, smettila di mettergli ansia!» lo richiama ma le sue dita si inerpicano sul suo polso libero e Norioji non è più così sicuro di voler chiedere scusa ed eclissarsi rapidamente per andare a dormire. Non ha più tanto sonno, in fondo…

«Oh beh… se me lo chiedete così, mi sembra maleducato rifiutare…» sospira, con un tremolio nella voce che rivela ben altro che nervosismo, mentre si sfila a fatica dalla presa di entrambi e circumnaviga il divano per accomodarsi assieme a loro.

«Come… come ti senti? Beh, credo un po’ a pezzi come tutti…».

Prova ad abbozzare una conversazione, Ichigo: per quanto fra loro ci sia ormai una certa familiarità nello gestire quello strano rapporto a tre che si è formato, gli pare sempre assurdo e poco civile saltarsi addosso di punto in bianco, solo perché uno di loro ha beccato gli altri due in una situazione non poco compromettente. Inutile dire che Grimmjow è di avviso totalmente opposto al suo ma, al momento e miracolosamente, non protesta.

«Sì ma abbastanza soddisfatto… insomma… non ci sono stati inconvenienti tecnici e abbiamo fatto sold out per la terza volta di seguito… alla fine la stanchezza è abbastanza sopportabile» replica Norioji e si scrolla di dosso un po’ di imbarazzo con un movimento circolare delle spalle, posandosi le mani sulle ginocchia e cercando di non ricordare che Ichigo è accanto a lui e ha solo un accappatoio addosso che ha tentato, con poco successo, di richiudere completamente.

«Tu più di tutti hai il diritto di essere soddisfatto, hai fatto dei grandi progressi con la voce, durante questo ultimo tour».

Nonostante la situazione a dir poco eccentrica, Ichigo suona onesto mentre gli parla e Norioji non può fare a meno di annuire vergognosamente, grattandosi la nuca con una mano e fissando con ostinato interesse le flip-flop di plastica fucsia ai piedi del divano.

«Guarda, sembreresti quasi romantico e disinteressato, se non gli stessi facendo tutti ‘sti complimenti con il cazzo per aria, Ichigo».

La voce roca e sgraziata di Grimmjow spezza la sottile tensione imbarazzata attorno a cui gli sguardi di Ichigo e Norioji si sono rincorsi fino a un attimo prima e l’attenzione di entrambi si sposta nuovamente su di lui.

«Grimmjow, dannazione, sei fine come un dito nel cul… Cosa ci fai nudo?!» sbraita Ichigo, voltandosi e accorgendosi che il ragazzo si sta sbarazzando dei boxer.

«Embé, risparmio tempo, mentre tu fingi di essere una persona seria» replica Grimmjow e non si cura più di lui, posando il braccio scoperto sulle spalle larghe di Norioji e accostandosi un po’ di più a lui.

«Però è vero, stai davvero tirando fuori una voce niente male… Mi piacerebbe sentirla anche in altre situazioni…».

Né Ichigo né Norioji possono anche solo fingere di non cogliere il banalissimo doppio senso insito in quelle parole ma è il primo quello che replica con aria piccata.

«Quando ci provo, _almeno io_ non sono così scontato!» sbotta, posando il suo braccio sull’altra spalla di Norioji, e si sporge verso di lui in un ringhio scocciato, che Grimmjow gli restituisce esattamente identico, neanche fossero davanti a uno specchio.

«Io non ci sto provando. Faccio proposte precise, _io_. Non fingo di perdere tempo, _io_!».

Che la tensione sessuale fra loro due possa facilmente trasformarsi in tensione omicida e viceversa è un fatto ben noto agli altri tre membri della band – e il motivo per cui tutto hanno sospettato, prima ancora che lo ammettessero i diretti interessati, che probabilmente fra Ichigo e Grimmjow c’era sempre stata qualcosa di più di una semplice amicizia tormentata.

Ciò non toglie che tutta quella tensione stressi non poco il povero Norioji, che non ama vederli litigare e si sente altrettanto sotto pressione dopo sei mesi e più passati a ingurgitare cibo per non venir meno alle regole imposte dal loro leader.

«Ragazzi, per favore, non c’è bisogno di litigare…» sussurra in un basso tentativo di calmare entrambi e, appurato che nessuno dei due sembra intenzionato ad ascoltarlo, solleva le mani grandi e le preme una contro il petto di Grimmjow e l’altra contro il petto di Ichigo, con l’intenzione di tenerli a distanza di sicurezza da qualsiasi rissa.

A quel contatto rassicurante e caldo sulla pelle nuda, tutti gli sguardi si concentrano su di lui, in maniera tanto repentina e con tale intensità che si sente quasi sotto esame, temendo di aver commesso chissà quale eresia.

«… ehm…» la mente di Norioji è tragicamente svuotata di qualsiasi pensiero di senso compiuto, i volti di entrambi i ragazzi sono troppo vicini al suo e non sa davvero se sia poi così utile aggiungere altre parole. E poi sospira sconfitto, chiedendosi se mai quei due riusciranno a trovarsi in una stanza senza litigare per più di cinque minuti di seguito. Si sporge alla sua sinistra e le sue labbra si scontrano quasi subito contro quelle di Ichigo. Gli sfiora appena la pelle, senza azzardarsi ad andare oltre, e trema quando è Ichigo a spingersi contro di lui e spalancargli la bocca, restituendogli un bacio che è molto diverso da quelli dolci e superficiali che possono scambiarsi fra una sessione di prove e l’altra. È tanto profondo e irruento da costringerlo a piegare la testa all’indietro e avvampare fino alla punta delle orecchie, mentre la mano di Ichigo si aggrappa alla collottola della sua t-shirt verde a motivi floreali.

Grimmjow si limita a osservarli, decisamente sollevato di constatare che la fretta è amica di tutti, se persino Norioji ha ceduto all’esasperazione e si è buttato per primo. Ghigna ancora quando entrambi si staccano per riprendere fiato e approfitta del silenzio, rotto soltanto da grossi sospiri, per chiosare con una punzecchiatura delle sue.

«Ma come, il bacio lo dai solo a lui, eh?».

«… Grimmjow, tu me l’avevi appena dato e… mi sembrava giusto riequilibrare…» prova a replicare Norioji ma la sua voce si fa presto poco più che un sussurro inudibile e quasi desidera di sprofondare ora e subito fra i cuscini del divano.

«Riequilibrare, sì… allora parliamo del fatto che noi siamo nudi e tu sei ancora vestito, mi mette molto in imbarazzo, sai?».

Non gli crede nessuno e Grimmjow non ha pronunciato quelle parole neanche per un istante con l’intento di essere creduto. Resta tuttavia molto divertente vedere Ichigo scuotere la testa con rassegnazione e Norioji coprirsi il petto con una mano, indeciso fra il vergognarsi per essere ancora vestito e l’imbarazzarsi perché dovrà denudarsi.

«Oh… è che sta succedendo tutto molto in fretta, non ho ancora avuto il tempo di…» comincia a giustificarsi Norioji, senza rendersi conto che il ragazzo non ha alcuna intenzione di ricevere da lui alcun tipo di scusa. La mano grande che gli slaccia gli shorts, invece, la avverte immediatamente e non gli permette di terminare la frase, non quando si infila fra le sue gambe e lo afferra con prepotenza insieme ai boxer che ha ancora indosso.

«Grimmjow!» mugola Norioji, nascondendosi il viso accaldato fra le mani, mentre i polpastrelli dell’altro seguono il verso di ciò che resta fastidiosamente compresso dal tessuto sottile.

«Ichigo, ma non è che tutta sta storia dell’astinenza forzata è una scusa per farci diventare tutti arrapati come babbuini?».

«Grimmjow, piantala! Lo sai benissimo che ci serve a restare tutti concentrati…» prova a controbattere Ichigo, ma rinuncia a qualsiasi ulteriore tentativo di litigare, per aiutare Norioji a districarsi dalla maglietta, che gli è rimasta arrotolata sulle braccia e che proprio non ha la fermezza necessaria per sfilarsi da solo.

«Sì, concentrati sulla voglia di scopare» sbotta Grimmjow e infila gli indici sotto l’elastico dei boxer, cercando di sbarazzarsi di quelli e degli shorts contemporaneamente.

«Veramente per me non è così… difficile concentrarmi sul lavoro…» mormora Norioji con voce strozzata e affonda un palmo nel cuscino del divano, accanto a un fianco di Ichigo, inclinandosi su di lui mentre le mani di Grimmjow gli accarezzano le anche e le cosce, portandosi via il resto dei suoi vestiti.

«Sì, mentre ci fissi il culo come se ci volessi ribaltare contro il muro».

Il sarcasmo di Grimmjow si perde disgraziatamente alle sue spalle, perché Norioji solleva la testa e uno sguardo castano profondamente irritato si sposta sul suo viso, stemperandosi nel buio in un’espressione assai più dolce e affamata. E poi è Ichigo stesso che si sporge per primo, questa volta, gli afferra le guance fra i palmi sudati e se lo tira contro il viso, baciandolo ancora mentre lo fa stendere sul suo petto.

Norioji trattiene il fiato, le dita di Grimmjow che gli risalgono lungo le costole e delimitano le scapole, prima che i suoi denti gli affondino in una spalla, facendolo sciogliere in un gemito tutto ingoiato dalle labbra umide e arrossate di Ichigo.

«… sai di camomilla…» bisbiglia con voce roca, inspirando profondamente con il viso affondato contro il suo collo, la schiena grande del ragazzo che sussulta contro il suo petto.

«… oh sì… ho fatto la doccia appena siamo tornati…» risponde in un sospiro, la bocca e la lingua che si inerpicano lungo la mandibola di Ichigo e gli strappano più di un brivido, mentre insiste ancora a replicare, nonostante non ci sia un solo nervo nel suo corpo che non sfrigoli dolorosamente a ogni tocco e ogni carezza che gli incendia la pelle.

«… te l’ho detto… sei l’unico che non si è lavato…».

Ichigo si contorce in un lamento vischioso e compiaciuto, le dita di Norioji che gli accarezzano la pancia e le unghie di Grimmjow che lasciano cinque segni rossi lungo il suo fianco, indicandogli che non è il caso di perdersi in ulteriori discussioni su una materia in quel momento più che semplicemente trascurabile.

Il chitarrista dai capelli azzurri tocca, graffia, morde e lecca qualsiasi muscolo o porzione di pelle gli capiti davanti, affamato e impaziente di prenderseli entrambi nello stesso momento, per quanto fisicamente impossibile possa essere il suo desiderio, finché per gli altri due diventa difficile distinguere a chi appartenga la bocca che stanno baciando e quali dita percorrano i muscoli tesi e stanchi.

Norioji si sente spogliato, uno strato dopo l’altro, di tutto il pudore eccessivo che lo avrebbe bloccato fino a qualche minuto prima, e quasi teme di non ricordare più come si respira, pressato piacevolmente fra i due corpi caldi che lo circondano e non gli lasciano scampo.

E poi è un attimo e l’aria fredda gli frusta la schiena, facendogli venire la pelle d’oca, mentre il ragazzo alle sue spalle comincia a imprecare a mezza voce.

«… dove cazzo è…?».

Grimmjow si solleva sulle ginocchia, guardandosi attorno nel buio con ben poca speranza di ottenere una risposta, la mente troppo occupata da altri e più pressanti pensieri per riuscire a ricordare in tempo utile ciò che al momento ha perso e gli serve disperatamente.

«… sotto l’ultimo cuscino del divano… alla tua destra…».

Il bassista solleva un braccio muscoloso all’indietro, mentre Ichigo gli si aggrappa alla nuca e struscia il naso contro il suo collo, cercando imperiosamente le sue attenzioni.

«… di che parlate…?» sussurra con voce esasperata e sbircia oltre la sua spalla, mentre Grimmjow si è sporto verso il suddetto cuscino e ci sta frugando sotto con aria scettica.

«Ma c’è davvero!» sbotta trionfante, cavando fuori un tubo trasparente che non contiene di certo una pomata contro i reumatismi.

«… lo lasci sempre dappertutto… ho pensato che fosse il caso di non muoverlo di lì… almeno era nascosto…» si spiega rapidamente e sente Ichigo sorridere silenziosamente contro la sua pelle, prima di baciargli un orecchio sussurrandogli qualcosa a proposito dell’aver appena salvato la nottata a tutti.

«Ti sto volendo… molto bene, in questo momento, sappilo» sbotta Grimmjow, che si sente sufficientemente ben disposto da lasciarsi andare a dichiarazioni che normalmente si terrebbe per sé. Norioji non ha neanche il tempo di arrossire a quel complimento, i pollici del chitarrista scavano nella carne morbida delle sue natiche, le strizzano con profonda anticipazione, e lui scivola appena all’indietro, sollevando i fianchi per andare incontro ai polpastrelli scivolosi e impiastricciati che lo invadono con irruenza, costringendolo a contrarsi in un riflesso condizionato.

Ichigo invece si ritrova a boccheggiare nel buio vischioso che li riveste come una coperta discreta, sistemandosi meglio contro i cuscini del divano, mentre la lingua del bassista disegna un percorso tortuoso lungo il suo collo nervoso, supera una clavicola e scende lungo il petto, finché sono le sue labbra a chiudersi dolcemente su un capezzolo. Succhia piano, consumandogli la schiena di carezze, e lo stuzzica con la punta della lingua, quando lo sente tremare piacevolmente e infilargli le dita fra i corti capelli castani, scompigliandoglieli con insofferenza. E poi si stacca, il fiato caldo che gli arrossa la pelle, e ingoia pesantemente un gemito, perché tre dita lunghe affondano dentro di lui fino alle nocche, strusciano e frugano, facendogli scattare i fianchi verso l’alto, mentre brama di sentirle muoversi più veloci e più a fondo di quanto sia loro possibile. Muove a fatica la testa verso il basso, morde piano la pancia di Ichigo e lo riempie di ansia e frustrazione, e il cantante arriva finalmente a capire dove voglia spingersi nel mezzo di tutte quelle manovre.

Le labbra di Norioji scottano e sono più morbide di quanto si possa tollerare lucidamente, quando gli sfiorano la pelle sensibile e tesissima, ricoprendolo di baci leggeri e adoranti, e lui deve fare uno sforzo di infinito autocontrollo per non venire seduta stante, aggrappandosi con le unghie alla pelle costosa del divano e digrignando i denti in un sibilo.

«Cazzo ma… Natale quest’anno è già tornato in anticipo?!» ruggisce Grimmjow in un lamento roco, incantandosi più del dovuto sullo spettacolo che ha davanti agli occhi, spettacolo che neanche il buio riesce a nascondere completamente, ed è una scarica insopportabile di eccitazione che gli attraversa ogni muscolo e gli fa tremare anche le dita, ricordandogli che gli è rimasta ben poca resistenza di cui servirsi.

Non stacca loro gli occhi di dosso neanche per un secondo, nemmeno per il tempo sufficiente a badare a se stesso, e quando le sue mani gli afferrano i fianchi, il suo sguardo azzurro è attento a non perdersi nessun movimento della testa di Norioji. La vede scattare all’indietro, quando si preme contro il suo bacino e comincia ad affondare più piano che può, ed è davvero poca la pazienza che riesce a permettersi. Il lamento affannato del bassista è musica per le sue orecchie, così come è una vista deliziosa lo sguardo liquido e perso di Ichigo che rimbalza dalla bocca del ragazzo al suo corpo teso dallo sforzo e dal piacere.

«… non essere così rude…» protesta il cantante e Grimmjow non gli risponde, regalandogli semplicemente un ghigno e un’occhiata sfrontata, che gli promette la stessa irruenza in un futuro più che prossimo. Lo sguardo castano di Ichigo e la sua voce si concentrano però tutte su Norioji, che all’improvviso lo ingloba completamente nel suo calore, accogliendolo contro il palato mentre cerca di respirare senza affanno.

Per Norioji è estremamente difficile non gemere contro la pelle di Ichigo, mentre il chitarrista si spinge dentro di lui, insopportabilmente bollente e irruento, abbastanza da far male e da farlo schizzare ogni volta che va un po’ più a fondo. Poi diventa impossibile, quando la sua mano lo afferra fra le cosce, sfrega con insistenza e lo costringe a contrarre ogni muscolo attorno a lui, intrappolando Grimmjow in modo così assoluto da fargli sfuggire dalle labbra un apprezzamento più volgare degli altri.

«Oh, Grimmjow…» sospira in una protesta Ichigo, mentre lo guarda chinarsi sulla schiena del bassista e ricoprirla di baci e morsi in uno stato di affamatissima adorazione, i fianchi che scattano in avanti a un ritmo forsennato e sempre più disordinato. Norioji si lascia scappare un gemito roco, che si ripercuote tutto contro il suo corpo, e lui lo afferra per la nuca, cercando di non muoversi troppo in quella bocca grande e dolcissima che lo invita a farsi più avanti e prendersi da lei tutto il piacere che può, prima dell’inevitabile conclusione di tutto.

Norioji è pieno, delle loro voci che gli invadono i timpani, delle loro mani che delineano ogni curva del suo corpo tremante e febbricitante, di loro due, dell’irruenza a stento trattenuta di Ichigo e di quella completamente sfogata di Grimmjow, del fatto che dopo sei mesi tutto quello che sta provando è molto più di quanto si sia permesso di immaginare nei suoi sogni più privati. Le sue unghie sono conficcate con forza nelle anche di Ichigo e non ha neanche il tempo di preoccuparsi di fargli male, impegnato com’è a giocare con la sua lingua per lasciarsi gratificare da un lamento più entusiasta degli altri, mentre i polpastrelli del cantante gli sfiorano una guancia e la mandibola e poi si fermano sul collo in una carezza erratica.

Si stacca soltanto quando le mani di Grimmjow si fanno troppo audaci per poter essere ignorate e le sue spinte troppo profonde per poter essere sopportate senza perdersi in un lamento doloroso dopo l’altro. Si aiuta con le dita, continuando a sfiorare la pelle tesa e umida di Ichigo con la punta delle labbra, in un movimento incostante e adorante che attira tutta l’attenzione su di lui e sulla sua bocca.

E poi è tutto decisamente troppo per rimandare ancora e il primo a cedere è Ichigo contro il palmo grande e accogliente di Norioji e le sue labbra, che lo accarezzano anche dopo, anche quando tocca a lui rilasciarsi in un tremito violento, sotto la spinta più feroce che il chitarrista sappia regalargli; a quel punto è solo questione di lasciarsi intrappolare dagli spasmi violenti del suo corpo, perché anche Grimmjow si liberi della pressione tremenda che lo ha torturato troppo a lungo.

Nella spossatezza mortale che segue, Grimmjow ricade pesantemente all’indietro contro il bracciolo del divano e Norioji si limita a strisciare un po’ più in su, posando la testa contro il petto di Ichigo, che non ha la forza di muoversi di un solo millimetro dalla sua posizione. Per più di qualche minuto tutto ciò che riescono a fare è riprendere fiato, illuminati dalla luce intermittente del televisore che, a volume basso, continua a trasmettere programmi di cui non sembra importare molto a nessuno degli occupanti della stanza.

«Eh… Non vi rilassate troppo, che ho appena cominciato a riscaldarmi».

L’avvertimento roco e ancora affannato del chitarrista suona come una seria minaccia al sonno che pensavano entrambi di concedersi e Ichigo si china, afferrando una ciabatta fucsia da terra e tirandogliela contro, salvo mancarlo clamorosamente e guadagnarsi anche una risata di scherno in risposta. Norioji si limita a un mugolio soffocato, strusciando il viso contro la spalla del suo ragazzo e sperando vivamente di aver sognato quelle parole, anche se riesce a farsi ben poche illusioni a riguardo.

~

«Che schifo, in questa casa non c’è più un cazzo di posto su cui sedersi».

Shiroten avanza nel grande soggiorno immerso in una penombra giallastra, rigata dalla luce che filtra attraverso le veneziane ancora abbassate, e lancia un’occhiata disgustata al divano vuoto, sulla cui pelle nera spiccano ancora le tracce di quello che è accaduto nella notte appena trascorsa.

Si porta la bottiglia di birra che stringe fra le dita alle labbra pallide e supera il tavolino di vetro, dirigendosi verso una porta bianca socchiusa. La spalanca con un calcio ma il rumore della maniglia che sbatte contro il muro non sembra turbare i tre occupanti del grande letto matrimoniale che troneggia al centro della stanza da letto.

«Ma guardale, le Belle Addormentate» bercia scocciato, lo sguardo rosso che si posa su suo fratello, addormentato in posizione fetale, con l’espressione beata di un bambino che si sta godendo una mattina di sonno nel mezzo di un giorno di scuola.

L’albino non ci pensa due volte e rovescia la birra sulla faccia del cantante, accogliendo con un ghigno malignamente compiaciuto l’espressione di rabbia che gli accartoccia il viso, mentre schizza a sedere a occhi chiusi, passandosi una mano sugli occhi.

«Che cazzo sta succedendo?! Shiro, se è uno dei tuoi soliti scherzi…!» grida e Grimmjow, steso accanto a lui, si volta a pancia sotto e ficca la testa sotto il cuscino in un mezzo mugugno scocciato, estraniandosi totalmente dal contesto.

«È solo birra, non farla tanto lunga» sogghigna quello con voce graffiante, mentre finalmente Ichigo mette a fuoco la figura che lo osserva in piedi, accanto al bordo del letto.

«Che diamine ci fai con le mutande di Grimmjow addosso?!» borbotta, mentre il suo sguardo si posa sulla mano bianca che tira su il bordo di un paio di boxer con la stampa della bandiera americana, che continuano a scivolare lungo i fianchi magri del fratello.

«Quello le semina dappertutto e io avevo voglia di stare comodo» è l’unica risposta che Shiroten si degna di dargli, prima di ricominciare a bere.«Molto sano bere quella roba di primo mattino, eh!» commenta Ichigo, ormai troppo irritato per tornare a dormire, e la sua voce di un tono più alta del normale risveglia anche Norioji, abbracciato al suo cuscino dall’altro lato del letto, che si preme su un gomito e si solleva appena, sfregandosi un occhio per capire quale sia l’origine della confusione che ha appena riempito la stanza.

«Oh, buongiorno, Shiroten! Buongiorno, Ichigo!» esclama, la voce ancora impastata di sonno, e i due cantanti gli rivolgono un cenno col capo all’unisono, sembrando l’uno l’ombra dell’altro.

«Ma tu dormi davvero vestito?» nota Shiroten, rivolgendo la bottiglia e un indice in direzione della maglietta che il bassista indossa.

«Beh, sì, sennò prendo freddo…».

«Shiro, per piacere, gli unici due esibizionisti che dormono con le chiappe al vento, qui, siete tu e quest’altro bietolone» impreca Ichigo e il corpo in stato di semi-incoscienza al suo fianco russa profondamente in replica alle sue proteste.

«C’è chi può permetterselo e chi no» replica Shiroten con fare sdegnoso e mette un piede sul lenzuolo, issandosi sopra il letto e camminandoci sopra.

«Che stai combinando…»

Ichigo non ottiene nessuna risposta e il fratello arriva a sovrastare a gambe larghe il chitarrista, prima di versargli sulla schiena scoperta il residuo di birra che ancora gli resta nella bottiglia.

«Sveglia, orso grizzly, la polizia è venuta a prenderti, hanno scoperto che la tua idiozia è troppo grossa per essere legale»

«Vaffanculo!».

Grimmjow ruggisce, facendo scattare un braccio e cercando di afferrargli una caviglia, ma Shiroten saltella all’indietro in un lampo, ricadendo elegantemente giù dal letto e sghignazzando senza posa di fronte all’espressione adirata che il chitarrista gli rivolge, saltando fuori dal letto e cercando inutilmente di acchiapparlo.

«Che schifo, copriti!» gli urla di rimando, schizzando verso il soggiorno, tallonato a breve distanza dal compagno.

«Meno male che ho fatto installare quelle benedette veneziane» borbotta Ichigo sconsolato, tenendosi la testa con una mano, mentre Norioji gli dà una pacca consolatoria sulla spalla.

Un rumore di passi allegri si avvicina alla stanza e poi una testa di un biondo ramato, decisamente più sfumato dell’arancione squillante dei capelli di Ichigo, si affaccia dal vano della porta.

«Buongiorno, dormiglioni, avete fatto un sacco di casino, stanotte» trilla allegro Kon, con un sorriso stampato in faccia che le sue fan troverebbero adorabile ma che per Ichigo è semplicemente “da pervertito”.

«Ah beh, da che pulpito…!» mugugna il cantante, ricadendo sul cuscino e decidendo che ne ha già avuto abbastanza per la sua prima giornata di riposo assoluto dalle fatiche del tour.

«Ho fatto i waffle!» lo ignora il batterista, rivolgendosi a Norioji, i cui grandi occhi ambrati si illuminano all’improvviso di una luce interessata.

«Con la marmellata d’arance e il burro d’arachidi?!» replica, balzando giù dal letto e andandogli incontro con l’indole di un grosso cagnone placido e scodinzolante.

«Solo per te, naturalmente» annuisce Kon, mentre la sua voce viene coperta dal rumore di una bottiglia che si spacca contro il muro, seguito da una risata graffiante e fastidiosa.

«Vengo con voi, così mi aiutate a sedare quei due deficienti».

Ichigo rinuncia a ogni ulteriore tentativo di addormentarsi e scivola fuori dal letto con solo i pantaloncini addosso, mentre osserva il suo chitarrista e il suo batterista aspettarlo sulla porta con la stessa maglietta addosso, solo di due taglie diverse.

Sbuffa via una risata e li segue, preparandosi già alla ramanzina che dovrà sbraitare all’indirizzo del resto della band. Non ha mai firmato per un ruolo di padre putativo di un gruppo di bambinoni troppo cresciuti – e grazie al cielo c’è almeno Norioji che dimostra un po’ di buon senso, quando ha bisogno di una mano – ma suppone che sia un prezzo ragionevole da pagare in cambio di tutte le soddisfazioni che la vita gli ha dato finora.


End file.
